Harry Potter and The Ninja Professor
by kin-kinna
Summary: Adopted from Ninja De Muerte: What happens when Dumbledore hires a Konoha missing nin for the DADA post in fifth year? On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm kin-kinna and I just adopted this story from Ninja De Muerte. Sorry if this story is not up to your standard. Please review and no flames please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Summary: What if Dumbledore did manage to find a teacher during fifth year? What would happen if Umbridge was just the High Inquisitor? Well when Dumbledore hires a missing nin from Konoha he's going to learn that in doing so he takes on allot of problems, but of course that said nin is none other than Uzumaki Reiko than the wizarding world will never be the same. Especially when the boy who lived starts to have a crush on the young teacher.**

**Okay so I've been keeping up with the poll in my account and allot of you want me to focus on writing female Naruto fics. It just so happens that I'm a fan of this particular crossover and until I'm bored with it I will continue to upload more. Yes this is a female Naruto fic and her name will be Reiko meaning Spirit child.**

**Chapter One**

**Order of the Phoenix meet Miss Uzumaki.**

It was a dark night, clouds covered most of the sky with the occasional parting for the moon. A lone figure walked down the streets, her petit figure was clad in typical clothing, dark blue jeans and a thing orange long sleeve shirt with dark blue square designs going down the arms. He long blonde hair pulled up into two pigtails by matching blue ribbons.

She moved down the streets unaffected by the cold weather or the fact that she was being followed. She had been for several minutes. She kept the same pace as she turned a corner and entered a café.

"What can I get you miss?" Bright blue eyes turned to the young smiling waiter.

"A warm croissant and a vanilla frappuccino." The young man nodded and went to work on the order while she took a seat. The bell rang and the young man went to attend the old and rather weird looking old man that had just arrived. She narrowed her eyes recognizing him as the one that's been following her. Done taking his order the man went back to work while the old man walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" She inclined her head to the seat and watched as he sat down noting everything odd about him.

"Well I must say I'm impressed you were able to sense me even when I blocked my aura. You are the best of your kind aren't you?" Again she inclined her head.

"You must be wondering who I am, allow me to introduce myself I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Not wanting to be rude she introduced herself.

"Uzumaki Reiko ex ninja to the village hidden in the leaves." Dumbledore nodded already clear with this information.

"Well Miss Uzumaki I would like to propose a deal to you." He paused as the young waiter made it over to them with their orders.

"That'll be thirty-six dollars and twenty four cents." Reiko noted the smile Dumbledore was giving her and sighed obviously realizing that he wasn't going to pay, so she did what she had been doing these past few weeks with all her expenses. She concentrated on the waiter.

"I've already paid you for our orders." She said firmly willing her words into the young boy's mind. His eyes glazed over before returning to normal and with a nod and an apology he went to the back.

"Now I see how you've been able to get by this past month. Not that honorable I must say not even for an ex respectable ninja." Reiko shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't have the currency to get by so I had to do what I had to do."

"Tell me have you heard of…my…kind?" Dumbledore asked. Reiko took another sip before meeting eyes with him.

"Wizarding world? Yes, tell me how much do you know of me?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I thought so, how terrible of me to have forgotten your mother was a witch. I know plenty of you…you're the daughter to the Fourth Hokage of your village, Namikaze Minato, and a witch by the name of Uzumaki Kushina. Your were raised in the village of Konohagakure all the while being shunned because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. When you turned ten you were accepted into St. Blossom Academy of Magic where you graduated at the age of fourteen, something I must compliment you on. You reached the rank of jounin just last year but until recently you have been exiled from your village. I have no knowledge as to why though." Reiko took a bite of her pastery mulling over what he had told her.

' The old man knows a bit about me…'

"You wanted to talk about a deal?" She finally asked, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled something which disturbed her.

"Ah yes. Well seeing as how you're so far from home I assume that your not risking into joining another ninja village. My deal to you is that I am in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. Seeing as how you now need a permanent living residence I see no problem with you agreeing to this." Reiko raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You want me to teach a couple of brats in return for room and board?" She took another sip.

"Well you're my last resort, your more than qualified…unless you want someone from the ministry to come and teach…" Reiko stiffen, there was nothing worse than a government official trying to teach their views in a school. She did need the roof over her head, and he seemed to be willing to pay her…teaching magical defense to some brats might not be that bad of a catch.

"Deal." She sighed extending her hand, which Dumbledore eagerly took.

"Marvelous. Now I need to ask you also if you're aware of what's been going on here." She sighed.

"Yes I'm full aware of what's been happening…as well as last year. Let me guess you want me to join some group that's against Voldemort and the Ministry?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Whatever. Fine I'll join."

"Great I can introduce you as the new DADA teacher right now." Looking at her confused look he added.

"We've been invited to dinner." With that they left the café and made their way to a secluded alley were Dumbledore made her side apperate much to her annoyance. They arrived at a well lit street, about to ask which house it was she was shushed and made watch as two of the local houses began to separate and make room for another. Without so much as a word she was drag to the door and inside.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore!" Reiko blinked as a short red haired woman rushed towards them the smell of food lingering in the air.

"Hello Molly I hope were not too late to join you all for dinner?" Molly lead the way to the large dining room where a huge long table was filled with people she didn't know most were adults but there were a few her age and younger. Everyone stopped their conversation as the two arrived.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our latest member she's a friend of a friend (at this Reiko turned to him raising an eyebrow before deciding to ask later) and the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Miss Reiko Namikaze." She was a bit annoyed now having to listen as Dumbledore switched her last name to her father's…she wasn't that keen to who her father was. She sighed she would have to live and put up with it now.

"What! She looks to be the same age as us!" She blinked and looked to the two who blurted this comment out. They were twins.

"Well she is…she's seventeen." Dumbledore chuckled as he conjured two chairs for them to sit on. Reiko helped herself to some soup listening to Dumbledore answer questions.

"How can she be a teacher when she's still seventeen! Doesn't she need to finish her last year?" The twins still asked.

"Well she was taught in Japan, in St. Blossoms Academy of Magic. That school accepts children at the age of ten sure they still have the graduating age be the same as ours but Miss Namikaze here…or should I say Professor Namikaze now? She graduated at the age of fourteen." Many silverware dropped but Reiko continued to eat.

"I've checked her and I assure you that she's more than qualified."

The twins as well as several adults continued to ask questions while the golden trio plus Ginny just observed her.

"You don't think she's that great do you?" Ginny hissed to the three.

"She must be I mean even in muggle schools it's difficult to graduate several years early." Hermione replied with awe.

"Do you think she'll be any good for Defense? I mean you know what they say about that position." Ron whispered.

" I assure you Mister Weasley that Professor Namikaze has seen allot of things. Something like a cursed teaching position should be no match." Dumbledore smiled.

"So Miss. Namikaze what have you been doing until recently? I mean graduating at such a young age you must have done something interesting?" Everyone turned to the quiet dark man, Severus Snape. To many it seemed that he was still sour over the fact that he still couldn't get the position of DADA teacher and that he had lost it to a young teen. Reiko didn't mind that he refused address her as an equal. She swallowed the soup and bread in her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Well I was immediately put into the equivalent of your Aurors. Now you can take that answer…or if you want me to explain in more detail then I would suggest that everyone should stop eating at the risk of losing this delicious meal." She replied with amusement at Snape's sour sneer.

"I'm curious were you focused solely on studying during your years at your school or did you actually have a life?" Reiko turned her already bored eyes to another man. This one she recognized.

"Your Sirius Black aren't you?" The man nodded.

"Japan is a safe zone for you in case you ever want to walk down a street without fearing for your life. To answer your question. I didn't really want to graduate early but it happened. I was actually in sports. You know Quiditch, Blitzball and Fantasme." She got a few blank faces. She sighed.

"Blitzball and Fantasme are two other sports that Japan loves to play, they're both more physical and you can be guaranteed that at least half the team will get injured."

There were more murmurs and the rest of the evening was spent asking questions that were either answered by Dumbledore or Reiko. That night a certain dark haired boy could dream of nothing but the new blonde Professor.

**Well there's the prologue. Ya It seems rushed to me so I don't blame you if your confused. This is more of a project that I'll work on whenever I have writers block for my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**In this story, Reiko attended both the academy and the St. Blossoms Academy of Magic due to her being able to make a blood clone. The Kyuubi thought her how and she used to it attend the Academy while she herself became a kunoichi. The blood clone does not disperse until she commands it to so the clone makes use of the Kyuubi's chakra to stay alive. **

**Reiko seems too powerful but that's because the original Naruto is too weak and he should have learn more things if he wants to defeat Sasuke.**

That night, Reiko could not sleep dreamlessly. She was dreaming about that time 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Reiko panted as she tried to stand up but failed to. All her stamina had gone due to using the Kyuubi's power. She just collapsed as she lost all her strength._

"**Kit stand up! That bastard will kill you if you don't,**_" the Kyuubi tried to persuade her as he was worried for his kit. _

_The Kyuubi had met with Reiko when she was 5, during the Kyuubi festival. The villagers had tried to kill her and so did some of the shinobi. She was nearly dead when she appeared in the sewer in her mindscape. There, the Kyuubi took pity on her as he was furious. This was children in the demon world was considered as a treasure as the demon children has high mortality rates. There, he decided to help her and all._

_Sasuke was above Reiko, blood oozing out of his forehead. He looked up and saw the rain starting to drizzle. He closed his eyes as he felt the rain wash away his blood. He looked at her, his face emotionless as ever. _

"_Looks like the no.1 knucklehead ninja of Konoha can't do anything now, is it?"_

_He kneeled down and looked right at her face. "Urgh!" He grabbed his stomach. 'Looks like I was too weak' he thought as he stared at her. Reiko could not see anything but heard every word Sasuke said. "See you again next time," she heard as she felt something press against her lips. "Sasuke," she whispered. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone." She heard him walking away before she blanked out. A Konoha headband fell and landed beside her._

_Kakashi cursed as the rain started to fall. "Pakkun, do you still have their scent?" he asked his Nin dog beside him. "Yeah, but we've got to hurry." They ran as fast as they could to the Valley of End. "It's already too late." Kakashi said sadly as he saw Reiko on the ground. Kakashi walked slowly towards Reiko, afraid of knowing if she was dead or alive. He kneeled down and looked at Reiko, hoping that it was all a dream. The rain fell as it cried for him. He had forgotten how to cry as a shinobi must never show their emotions. _

"_Why like this?" he asked himself. "Why did this happen?" Pakkun sniffed at the headband beside Reiko. "Sasuke's," he proclaimed as he looked up at Kakashi. Carefully, Kakashi picked up Sasuke's abandoned Konoha headband and placed it on Reiko. He carefully carried Reiko in bridal style. _

"_If I wasn't in time, I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping Naruto heard it. _

_He looked down at Naruto as the rain continued to fall. _

"_Reiko… was you're fate inevitably… death?" Kakashi looked back and glared even though there was no one there. "Sasuke…"_

_During the trip back to Konoha…_

"_Mmm…" Reiko regained consciousness as she felt the wind in her long hair. _

"_Kakashi-sensei?" she asked clueless. Kakashi was glad that Reiko woke up. _

"_Ah! Reiko-chan!" _

"_Kakashi-sensei… where's Sasuke?" _

_Kakashi remained silent as he continued to rush to the village. _

"_Kakashi-sensei! Where's Sasuke? Where is he…? No, it can't be…" she said as they reached the village gates. _

_Every genin, except for those injured, including the Sand Trio, were there waiting for Reiko and Sasuke's return. Kakashi let Reiko down onto her feet. Reiko tried to stabilize herself on her two feet. There, she saw Sakura running towards her. _

"_Sakura-cha…" she trailed off as a fist collided to her cheek. _

"_How dare you? How dare you not bring Sasuke-kun back?" Sakura screamed at Reiko as tears fell down her cheek. _

_Every genin was gasping at what Sakura had done. Gaara tried to kill her but he did nothing except making the sand spinning around him like a mini-sandstorm. Hinata was fuming with anger as she unknowingly activated his Byakugan. Shikamaru's shadow was moving around like crazy. Temari. Kankurou and Tenten took out their weapons/puppet and wanted to attack her. Chouji crushed his packet of chips (for him, that's impossible as he never waste food). Ino could not believe that this was her childhood best friend and was glad that she broke off with her. Tsunade and Shizune was ready to kill her but Jiraiya held them back but you could also see the fury in his eyes._

"_But Sakura-chan," Reiko whined. _

_Sakura glared at her and shrieked in her face. _

"_Don't ever call me that __**demon**__! Mom was right, you are a demon! Don't ever come near me! The Council should have killed you long time ago! You are the __**Kyuubi No Kitsune **__in disguise!" _

"_SMACK" The sound echoed in the silent village. The villagers that had gathered at the entrance gasped. Gaara retracted his arm. _

"_How dare you? Do you know who I am?" Sakura screamed at him as he lost his patience. _

"_SHUT UP YOU BANSHEE!" he screamed at her. _

_The Sand siblings gasped as they have never seen their younger brother like this before. _

"_You talk how Sasuke is so great and that you'll kill Reiko if she doesn't bring him back!" _

_Sakura tried to talk but she was stopped by Gaara. _

"_You think that you're so great, just because your banshee mother is on the ass-kissing civilian council! Well guess what! You need a major reality check bitch! I'm the son of the Kazekage and you have angered a lot of clan heirs that will one day rule Konoha! You have also angered the delegates from the other countries and villagers! (All the delegates from the countries have come for a meeting as Konoha wanted to ally with the countries) They are all here because of Reiko! She saved many villagers and now they will never ally with Konoha! If Konoha falls, it'll be your entire fault! Reiko sacrificed her life to bring back the Uchiha and you never thanked her at all!" He screamed at her. _

_He tried to calm down and called his siblings to him. "Temari, Kankurou, let's leave this village." _

_They all walked away and before they reached the gates, Gaara turned around and said, "Suna will never ally with Konoha so forget about it." _

_The other delegates of the villages were shocked at this and disgusted by the behavior Sakura showed towards her injured teammate. Tazuna, the Wave delegate just walked out and said, _

"_Wave will never ally with such a village if it treats its ninja like that". _

_Ē, the Raikage, was disgusted. He knew a jinchuuriki when he saw one and he knew it was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko due to the incident of what happened 12 years ago. _

"_Kumo will also never ally with Konoha if it treats its jinchuuriki like this!" He also walked out of the gates of Konoha. _

_All the other delegates also said the same thing and walked out. There, Konoha didn't have any more allies to depend on if it was in need. Also, all its economic bonds have been broken and now, it won't be able to survive as it can now only take missions from inside the village._

_Shibuki, leader of the Waterfall village, looked back and said, "Konoha, once one of the most powerful village and one that prides itself on teamwork, yet it's so conflicting. Looks like the great Konohagakure has fallen." He shook his head and walked away. _

_Sakura just screamed, "Shut-up! Konoha is still the most powerful village!" She turned to Reiko, her eyes filled with rage. "It's your entire fault you demon whore!" She lunged at the injured Reiko. _

_Reiko just shut her eyes, waiting for the impact which never came. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a barrier of sand protecting her. _

"_Let me go you monster!" Sakura screamed at Gaara and stared at him. _

_Gaara's eyes were filled with blood lust. The barrier of sand turned to a hand. _

"_How dare you try to attack Reiko even though she's injured? You dare attack an injured person?" The hand grabbed Sakura and tossed her against the ground like a rag doll. _

"_S-stop! Stop it you monster!" Sakura screamed as her bones broke. _

_Blood oozed out as she screamed, crying. Gaara decided that she was punished enough and threw her against a wall. Sakura whimpered in pain and looked up into Gaara's angry eyes._

"_That's what will happen if anyone hurts my imouto ever again." He warned everybody as he shunshin away. All the villagers glared at Reiko who was coughing out blood. _

"_Get her!" the two advisors ordered the ANBU who hated Reiko. _

_They grabbed her arms and shunshin to the council meeting room. _

_Tsunade rushed into the room and shouted, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?" _

_The two advisors ordered her to shut up and said, "By the order of the council, Uzumaki Reiko, you are hereby banished from Konoha." _

_Tsunade was in rage. "You can't do that! I'm the Hokage and you can't do that without my permission!" she screamed at them. _

_Homaru interrupted and said, "Tsunade-sama, we have the right to do this as it is in the law that the Shodaime Hokage made that the council can overrule the Hokage if it is regarding the banishment of a Shinobi. Reiko was released by the two ANBU and gasped at this news. _

"_Why? Why am I banished?" An older version of the pink haired banshee directed her poor killing aura at Reiko. _

"_WHY! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! YOU CAUSED THE UCHIHA TO DEFECT FROM KONOHA AND LOSE ALL OUR TIES! YOU KILLED THOUSANDS 12 YEARS AGO! AND YOU STILL ASK WHY?" The pink haired banshee screeched. "YOU ALSO CAUSED MY DAUGHTER TO GET INJURED AND NOW SHE WILL NEVER MARRY THE UCHIHA!"_

_The civilian council glared at Reiko as she just caused their businesses to fail for good._

_Komaru ordered Reiko, "Demon, you have until the next sunset to leave the Fire Country or else we will send hunter-nins after you."_

_Danzo was emotionless but inside, a chibi Danzo was dancing (bad mental image! *shudders*). He was glad that now finally, he can get hold of the brat and turn her into a weapon or if that's not possible, a breeding stock. Then, he can control her offspring who will be the strongest ninja ever born due to the Kyuubi. _

_The Konoha 12 who had overheard the conversation tried to fight back but the advisors said, "You are the future of Konoha. And you are only children so you wouldn't understand." _

_The heirs threatened that if they don't lift up Reiko's punishment, they will defect from Konoha but the advisors just glared and said that if they do so, the ANBU will illuminate their families. The genin just shut up and remained silent. _

_The advisors turned to Reiko who had disappeared. They smirked. 'Looks like the demon brat knows what's good for the villager'_

_Reiko was at her apartment. On the way there, she was glared at and random objects were thrown at her. Whispers were heard. 'Looks, it the demon' 'Dear, you shouldn't see this' Her heart was broken little by little every minute passed. She gathered her things as she winced at every movement she made. 'Looks like the wounds are not healed' she thought. _

'**Kit, you should have killed this entire village a long time ago.**_' Kyuubi said to her. _

'_Sorry Kyu, nearly forgotten about you' Kyuubi sighed. _

'**So kit, what are you going to do now?**_' Reiko smiled. _

'_I'm going to disperse my blood clone and take its place. Maybe then I have a reason to live' Kyuubi looked proudly at her. _

'**That's my kit. Oh Reiko, by the way…**_' Kyuubi trailed off as he waited for her answer_

'_What?' Reiko asked blue eyes clueless about what's going to happen._

'**I'll be merging with you sooner than expected due to the fight at the Valley**_' Red eyes filled with sadness._

'_WHAT? What do you mean Kyu?'__Kyuubi just sighed _

'**It means kit, you'll be the next Kyuubi No Kitsune earlier or maybe even the Juubi. It depends on the amount of power you have. It started from when you lost consciousness. So you'll get all my chakra, powers and memories in about a year. Also, you'll never see me again but don't worry." **_Reiko broke down and cried. _

'**Kit, don't worry. Umm… Kit, don't cry. Now you're making me all guilty**_' Kyuubi tried to calm her down, waving its paws and nine tails comically._

_Reiko wiped her tears away and shook her head. 'It's okay Kyu'_

_She took out a scroll and sealed all the things she would need for the trip to St. Blossoms. She hooked it to her back (like Tenten) and got ready to go. But before she did, she went to the Namikaze estate. She had earned it from Sarutobi when she found out about Kyuubi. The estate was beautiful and no one could get in except Reiko. Minato had developed the seal in such a way that one could only go in by inserting the blood of a Namikaze and the chakra of the Kyuubi. The Council has been trying to get in, including Danzo, but due to the invisible shield, they can never come in and if they try to break in, the shield immediately rejects them and tosses them a few kilometers away._

_Reiko looked at the majestic estate and sighed._

'_Looks like I will be leaving this estate for a very long time. The council might be able to get all its secrets' Reiko looked sadly and absorbed all its majesty and beauty hoping it would last._

_Kyuubi looked at her and saw her disappointed face. He looked through his memory for seals or something that store the entire estate. When he got to the forbidden section of his mind, he found the perfect seal._

'**Hey Kit, I know how you can bring the estate around without having to worry about the Council getting their hands on it**_' Looking at his memory and analyzing it carefully._

'_How Kyu? Even Mina-tou doesn't know how to transport such a large land around' _

'**This is an early farewell present from me to you**_'_

'_Thanks Kyu!' Reiko was jumping up and down in joy and relieve._

'**I'll help you as long as you drop that mask of yours**_'_

_Reiko stopped jumping up and down and listened carefully to what Kyuubi was going to say._

'**Take an empty scroll and draw out the seal I'm going to project in your mind. Be careful Reiko. It's a very old seal and takes a lot of chakra. Furthermore, one small mistake and you can lose your life**_' Reiko was terrified and nearly dropped the brush she was holding._

'**Kit, you will be making a dimensional seal so in the scroll will be a new dimension so you can practically keep a lot of things in there. It has been lost for thousands of years.**_'_

_Reiko carefully painted the seal that was projected in her mind. It was tiring as it took a lot of concentration. Furthermore, it was one of the most complicated seal in the world. Sweat went down her forehead as she placed the last stroke. _

'_Done! Kyu, what am I suppose to do now?' She asked as she wiped away her sweat, not wanting the seal to be destroyed._

'**Let me see. Hmm, not bad kit. Now push both your and my chakra into the seal. The reason it has been lost is it requires youki**_'_

'_Got it' Reiko thought as she gathered some of hers and Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra could be seen in her hands as her right glowed red and her left hand glowed blue. 'Now!' she shouted mentally and placed her hands on the seal. The seal glowed as she panted. Suddenly the entire estate glowed and disappeared._

'**Good job kit! Now, all you got to do to enter the scroll is to push in your chakra into the scroll and Ta da, you'll be in the dimension. Also, you will be able to create land in the scroll like for example, training grounds, forests and even make a replica of a place you've seen as me or yourself! You can even create creatures there, those which are real and those which are not**

_Reiko was in awe because it seemed like the most wonderful present she ever had, which it was due to the fact that she had never received a present before other than the one the Sandaime Hokage gave her on her birthday._

'_Thanks Kyu'_

'**Never mind, just get out of this kamiforsaken village!**_' Kyuubi shouted in Reiko's mindscape._

'_Wow Kyu, I never thought that you of all people would believe in Kami' Reiko thought as she snickered quietly._

'**Shut up Kit and just get out of this stupid excuse of a village. By the way, I've already healed all your injuries**_'_

'_Kay Kyu, don't get your knick – I mean tails in a knot' Reiko snickered as she ran towards the Konoha gates. 'Thanks Kyu'_

_She was almost about to pass through the gates when suddenly, "Stop right there Uzumaki!" Reiko turned abruptly and fell on her butt. _

'_Ouch' Reiko thought as she caressed her sore butt, looking around for the poor soul who would suffer for making her fall. The villagers and council, who had come to see Reiko, get out of their village, snickered before they froze at her insanely strong killing intent. Homaru walked towards Reiko and placed out his hand towards her. "Return your Konoha forehead protector. You no longer need it." Reiko slowly untied her forehead protector and placed it on Homaru's hand. He snatched it away and turned around. "Filthy demon, dirtying the Konoha forehead protector," he mumbled. Reiko looked longingly at her hand and turned around to get out of Konoha. A brave villager tossed a broken glass bottle at her and faced the killing intent of the Konoha 12 and Sand Trio. Right before she went out of Konoha Gates, she turned and announced, "I am not Uzumaki Reiko." Everyone was shocked and listened carefully. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Reiko, daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash, and Uzumaki Kushina, Red Death of Konoha and heir to the Uzumaki Village." Everyone was shocked until a shout broke the silence, "You can't be Yondaime-sama's daughter! He never married in the first place." There, shouts broke out calling her a demon, tarnishing the name of the Namikaze and more and more and more. "I have taken the Namikaze estate with me and together with my family's many assets, they will be with me." The elders immediately sent out ANBU towards the Namikaze estate. Reiko shouted out, "So long losers!" Before sticking out her tongue and disappearing in a red flash._

_Flashback end~_

Reiko calmed down in her bed before sleeping off with a smile on her face.


	3. Rewrite!

Sorry people. I have to rewrite the second chapter as i got advice from Rayen W and is not really perfect so I'll be rewriting it. The next chapter will take a little longer so please wait!


End file.
